That One Song
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Takes place during second game. Colette is the most important person to Lloyd...and it isn't because of her beautiful Holy Song...it's beacuse of the way she is. Lloyd x Colette, Emil x Marta on the side. SPOILERS.


Title: That One Song

Pairing: Lloyd x Collette (perhaps some Emil x Marta on the side)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, especially not Tales of Symphonia! Please, who do you think I am? I can dream though…:D

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Another ToS:KoR fan fiction! I've been wanting to do something like this forever, but I wanted to combine it with Emil x Marta as well, you know, the more the merrier! Besides, it's not a party without Tenebrae…or ZELOS. This takes place in Flanoir, right after Emil and Lloyd go to Iselia and you get to select the person that was always there for Lloyd. Collette's is by far the sweetest, so here.

Pleas enjoy this cavity inducing fan fiction~3

SPOILERS FOR LATE IN THE GAME

-------------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're…so kind Lloyd," the blonde girl whispered, her fingers tangling themselves up with each other and head slumped between her shoulder and, with misty blue eyes, staring at the ground. "You're so kind…"

"Collette…" He walked forward and, with the town of Flanoir watching, embraced her tightly. "Collette…" he said in a somewhat composed voice, trying to sound masculine despite the sobs that he obviously held in his throat. "What are you trying to do…make me cry…?"

"It's okay to cry…" she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head into her white dress. As he unconsciously squeezed Collette and pushed his face deeper into her collarbone, she soothingly ran her hands up and down her back. "It's okay to cry…sometimes tears are the best medicine." There was a little gap of silence. "Collette…it hurts to be without you…" He muttered as he passionately clutched her arm. The love and tenderness she felt from Irving numbed the sting she felt in her arm. "Lloyd…me too."

"I…love you Collette…"

"I knew it!" Marta nearly screamed as she and Emil hid behind a lamp post, watching the two hug one another on the scenic balcony.

"Of course, it all makes sense--"

"Marta, sssshhhhh!" Emil pulled her behind the bush and threw a hand over her mouth. "It's not our business to be spying…but if we have to, at least don't let them know!" Marta had to agreed and looked out over the wilting bush. "But still…" Emil started, smiling at Lloyd happily. "I was going to try and cheer him up."

"Looks like someone beat you to it…."

"Collette…I'm sorry, I'll get up in a few minutes…" Collette shook her head and leaned in to whisper something tenderly into his ear. "It's alright Lloyd…I don't want you to get up…"

"Collette…" Irving leaned back and looked upon the Chosen of Regeneration, her blue eyes sparkling with tears and her blonde hair waving angelically in the cold Flanoir breeze. "Thank you Collette…so much…" And with the small coax of the cheek, he leaned in and planted a kiss on Brunell's awaiting lips. She tilted her head slowly to the left, letting herself be absorbed the warmth of Lloyd's mouth, then relaxed her arms and let tem travel slowly down his waist. "Lloyd, people are staring--"

"I don't care," he wheezed, pulling her into another breathtaking kiss. Meanwhile, Marta was cupping her hands over her mouth and trying not to scream while Emil's cheeks and turned the color of strawberries. "Emil, why don't you ever kiss me like that?"

Now his cheeks were a pomegranate color.

"Well…I…"

"I bet you'd be good at it!"

"Marta?!"

A black tail whipped past Emil's head and slammed itself over his lips. Tenebrae rushed foreword and pushed them both into the brush. "Quiet! It was just getting interesting! What are you both trying to do…ruining the romantic mood…you should be ashamed!"

"Tenebrae," the Knight of Ratatosk gasped, yanking the tail away from his mouth and wheezing for breath. "Don't tell me…you were watching…?"

"It's a lot more romantic than watching the two of you. Lady Marta makes things too awkward with her screaming and yelling…"

The sound of skin being smacked echoed across the azure sky and Marta noisily rushed out of the bushes, balled fists over her eyes. "Tenebrae, I hate you!" The Chosen stopped the kiss and watched Marta run, Emil and Tenebrae ducking behind the yellowing leaves and hoping they wouldn't be noticed and have their asses kicked. Lloyd blushed , but didn't let go of Collette. He merely sighed and closed his brown eyes in frustration. "You guys…" Brunell giggled and stole another kiss. "It's not a secret, right?" She winked at him and hugged him again, pulling her face towards his chest. "Lloyd…I love you too…"

Emil peeked out over the shrub and smiled. Tenebrae chuckled and faced Emil, who was admirably watching them embrace with a somewhat jealous stare and a happy smile on his face. "Emil, Knight of Ratatosk…" Tenebrae stated in a serious voice, eyes closed and sitting in perfect uniform posture. The blonde blinked and reluctantly turned his gaze over to the Centurion of Darkness. "Yeah…?" The black doggie opened up his eyes again (he liked doing these things for dramatic effect) and turned back to the couple, now visibly watching them over the bush. "Have you heard Collette's Holy Song?"

"Uh…sometimes I hear her singing…why?" He sat cross-legged in front of Tenebrae and watched a cold breeze ruffle his fur and make his ears twitch. "Do you think Lloyd loves Collette because of her song…or is it because of who she is…?" That surprised Emil, especially because it came from his gregarious friend. Surely Tenebrae didn't mean what he was saying…wasn't the answer obvious? "Of course Lloyd loves her for who she is! She may be a little clumsy and thick-headed, but she's a kind person Tenebrae!"

"I didn't say she wasn't Emil, but…" There was a questioning look in his eyes as they veered in the green-eyed teen's direction. "When it comes to you and Lady Marta, do you love her be cause of who she is…or because she has this passionate love towards you?" Emil thought the question almost a little to personal and turned away in humiliation. "Tenebrae…"

"I know you love her," Tenebrae said bluntly, his serious frown turning upwards into a kind smile. "But, why do you? It's the same with Lloyd and Collette…"

"I…love Marta for who she is…and Lloyd loves Collette for who she is…"

"That song…do you think that's how they first met?"

"If it was…then their friendship has obviously escalated. Tenebrae…first impressions mean a lot…" Emil hugged his knees and pulled them towards his chest. "When Marta told me to speak up…I tried to do it without hesitation…she gave me strength…"

Lloyd and Collette had left a few minutes ago, but the Centurion and Knight still sat in the snow, as if the two had never left. "That song is beautiful, and I heard Lloyd cried when she was mute…but it gave him strength…that one song…"

Tenebrae finished the rambling boys sentence. "Binds them together just as tightly as their love, right?"

"Yeah…you're good at that, Tenebrae…"

------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one I feel was more sloppily written, and shorter. It's shorter than my Matantei Loki fanfics for Heimu x Loki that are 50 pages, and that's just one chapter! Haha! Please R&R, but don't flame the pairings. That's just mean…

Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
